Вики Разметка вики:Шаблоны
На используется большое количество шаблонов, здесь перечислены важнейшие и наиболее часто используемые. Если вам кажется, что какой-либо шаблон должен быть описан на этой странице, не сомневайтесь и добавьте необходимую информацию сюда. * В Категории:Шаблоны должны быть перечислены все шаблоны, существующие на , категоризированные по различным подкатегориям. * Также все шаблоны можно найти на странице Служебная:Allpages, в пространстве имен «Шаблоны». Там они перечислены в алфавитном порядке. Что такое шаблон? Шаблоны - это удобный способ вставлять на разные страницы одно и то же сообщение. Также они используются для создания инфобоксов и навигационных строк. Шаблоны дают возможность новым и неопытным участникам использовать продвинутый дизайн, новые функции и расширения, при этот им не нужно разбираться в сложном коде. Это так же избавляет редакторов от хлопот дублировать один и тот же текст снова и снова. Все шаблоны можно найти на странице Служебная:Allpages, в пространстве имен «Шаблоны». Шаблон может быть помещен на страницу с помощью вики-разметки , после чего страница будет включать в себя содержание этого шаблона. Если внести изменения в шаблон, все страницы, на которые он помещен, автоматически поменяются. Во время редактирования страницы, содержащей шаблон, его содержимое не может быть изменено, хотя внизу страницы при редактировании всегда можно посмотреть список шаблонов, используемых на ней. Шаблоны обычно указываются с параметрами, которые требуются для использования шаблона (например (e.g. ). Щелчок по имени шаблона перенесет вас на страницу шаблона, где вы сможете увидеть как он выглядит и как используется. Другой вариант использования шаблонов с помощью . В этом случае после сохранения страницы будет заменено на содержание шаблона, которое позже может быть заменено, а все изменения, вносимые в шаблон, не будут отображаться на этой странице. Для того, чтобы сделать простой шаблон, текст, который нужно будет помещать в разные статьи, нужно поместить на страницу в пространстве имен «Шаблоны». То есть нужно создать страницу , после чего в другие статьи надо будет вставлять , и текст шаблона будет автоматически помещен туда. Должна существовать детальная инструкция по использованию каждого шаблона на: # подстранице, используя ; либо # на странице самого шаблона (заключенная в теги "noinclude"); либо # на странице обсуждения шаблона. Дла получения дополнительной информации по шаблонам смотри Помощь:Шаблоны. Article management templates Nominate an article for deletion * Add this to an article to nominate it for deletion. It will add the article to Category:Candidates for deletion. * Add this to an article for pages that qualify for speedy deletion. Disambiguation articles * If you have several articles that have similar or identical names, you may wish to create a "disambiguation" page at the main article name, with the articles taking an extra phrase in brackets afterwards. For example: : The Prince <-- disambiguation page, with links to: :: The Prince (frog) :: The Prince (human) * Using marks an article as a disambiguation page by adding a banner to the article and categorizing it under Category:Disambiguations. Add links to the various articles under the banner. * For more information, see . Stubs * When a page has little or no useful information, then it is likely a stub. This template will include them in Category:Article stubs, and is used to list which articles need expanding. * For more information, see . Category templates General category template * This can be added to categories to add general categorising details. Use in cases where it may be useful to point out to users how to categorise, such as popular categories. Template category template * This should be added to any template-related categories, to list template-specific categorising details, which differ from those of normal pages. General wiki templates Clear , plus and * This template is used to reduce the amount of non-wikicode used on pages, replacing the code . Its use should generally be avoided. * You can use instead of the HTML tag that clears space below things like images, pictures and tables, so the following stuff doesn't begin until the bottom of the image, picture or table box. * You can also use or to clear only left or right floats. For * Use at the top of articles as a simple "for x see y" template. Main article * Use at the start of a section to link to the main article on it. Right-aligned Table of Contents * This template floats the table of contents (toc) on the right. It should only be used when absolutely necessary, to keep consistent design. Sandbox * A template that should be used to head up all Project:Sandbox pages. T is for template * This template allows you to show example template code (with a link to the templates) without using the template itself. It is used extensively on this page. Welcome and *The first (with longer version "welcomeIP" for those of you who like typing more) is to welcome new non-vandalistic contributors who are "anonymous", identified only by their IP number; it encourages them to register. * The second template is for welcoming new registered users. Should be customized for the wiki, indicating the pages we most want newcomers to visit. *The above two templates are very suitable for having "subst:" prefixed, because they can be edited with additions or deletions appropriate to the apparent strengths of the person being welcomed; e.g. if the contributor has already demonstrated good wiki editing skills you could delete references to pages about "how to edit". Wikipedia , * Wikipedia-related templates. Use for articles taken directly from Wikipedia, and for articles deleted from Wikipedia. Категория:Шаблоны Where you may find more templates *Wikia Templates *Wikipedia; may be copied with the proper acknowledgment, but some need tweaking to work properly on Wikia, so use a Wikia one if possible. Административные шаблоны Кандидаты на удаление * Шаблон используется, чтобы отмечать статьи-кандидаты на удаление. Также шаблон добавляет такие страницы в категорию Кандидаты на удаление Незавершенные статьи *Когда статья содержит мало информации и почти пустая, она считается незавершенной. На такой странице необходимо разместить шаблон , который пометит ее как незавершенную и поместит ее в соответствующую категорию. Для получения более подробной информации посетите страницу Справка:Шаблоны. Неоднозначность *Предназначен для обозначения страниц со списком терминов с одинаковыми или сходными названиями. Основные шаблоны Основная статья * Этот шаблон используется для добавления ссылки на более подробную основную статью по теме раздела. Содержание, выравненное по правому краю * Это шаблон для выравнивания содержания страницы по правому краю, он используется не всегда, а только при необходимости. Песочница * Этот шаблон должен располагаться в верхней части песочницы. Использование шаблона упрощает исправление ошибок пользователей при ее редактировании. Шаблон для шаблонов T * Это шаблон для оформления примеров использования шаблонов со ссылкой, при этом сам он не используется. Этот шаблон часто встречается на этой странице. Википедия * Используется в статьях, скопированных с Википедии. * Используется в статьях, скопированных с Википедии, но откуда позже они были удалены. <Имена авторов> - это имена участников, внесших вклад в создание статьи на Википедии. Шаблоны приветствия *Приветствие новых участников. *Приветствие анонимных участников. Шаблоны категорий * Используется на любой странице категорий, чтобы попросить участников помочь ее наполнить и сделать более популярной. * Используется на страницах категорий шаблонов. * Используется на страницах категорий изображений, чтобы объяснить участникам как загружать файлы, вставлять их в статьи и добавлять им категории. Где можно найти другие шаблоны *Wikia Templates (на английском языке). Категория:Шаблоны